


Light Up His World

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the Destiel fluff, Cas being Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Flustered Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Dean finally gathers up the courage to tell Cas how he feels.





	Light Up His World

Dean was nervous. It wasn’t like him to be nervous, at least not this kind. The “I am not sure I am gonna be alive tomorrow” nervous, sure, but this was something else entirely.

It’s weird how you can be so sure of something and still have a feeling it’s gonna blow up in your face. That’s how Dean was feeling. He was risking it all for a chance of happiness. The thing was he didn’t get to be happy. He was a hunter and even worse a Winchester. Happy came in glimpses, it wasn’t lasting and pure. This could be. So Dean was nervous. Hell, he was beyond nervous. He was downright terrified.

By some miracle, he had managed to empty the Bunker of the dozens of hunters his little brother had filled it within his absence. He had even gotten Jack to beg Sam to take him out on a small hunt. The Bunker was completely empty and Dean was just waiting for Cas to return home.

Home. Dean smiled at the thought of that word. He wasn’t destined for the apple pie life and white picket fence. He wasn’t even sure he wanted that anymore. He was a hunter. He couldn’t stop even if he tried. Deep down he knew that, but that didn’t stop the yearning. He still needed something. Someone.

“Dean,” Cas’ voice sounded through the Bunker as he descended from the stairs with a puzzled look on his face. Dean smiled as he watched Cas tilt his head slightly looking at all the lights Dean had hung from the roof of the war room.

Dean still wasn’t sure what had possessed him to do that, but he was out of his depths with Cas. He had thought about cooking a home cooked meal but Cas didn’t eat. He had thought about preparing a movie night but he knew Cas would end up asking a million over rational questions annoying Dean.

That was the thing with him and Cas. They were so very different and tended to bicker about nothing. There was no real bite behind the bark though. Their friendship was built on respect and admiration and from that friendship, something else had bloomed. Or so Dean hoped.

As Cas descended from the stairs Dean was losing his nerve fast and when Cas inquisitively gave him a way out he almost took it.    

“Are you waiting for someone?” Cas asked, clearly admiring the display of lights even if he still seemed somewhat confused by Dean’s behavior.

Dean knew Cas would love the lights which were why he had landed on hanging those as his grand gesture rather than any of the other million ideas that had passed through his mind.

“Yeah…” Dean took a deep breath collecting courage as Cas’ eyes met Dean’s. There was a flicker of something in the debt of the blue. Pain maybe? Dean wasn’t sure and he didn’t wanna give himself time to overthink or analyze anything. If he didn’t do this now, he knew he never would.

“You,” Dean held Cas’ gaze as he watched the different emotions quickly cross his face. Confusion, thoughtfulness, fear, love. Or what Dean hoped was love.

“You did this for me?” Cas asked and Dean nodded. His throat was too dry for him to speak. There was no coming back from this now.

“Why?”

Dean closed his eyes, cursing Cas’ for making him say the words, but he also got it. He knew he wouldn’t be any different had the shoe been on the other foot.

“I knew you would like them and I… There’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” Dean muttered, looking down at the tip of his shoes, completely missing the smile that spread across Cas’ face as he approached him.

“What do you want to talk about Dean?” Cas questioned and had Dean been less nervous he might have spotted the hopefulness in Cas’ voice. He wanted this as much as Dean but he also needed Dean to say the words. He didn’t want to take something for granted or misunderstand something that would destroy the friendship he had built with the hunter for the past decade.

“Yeah… thought we could spend some time together,” Dean muttered. “I thought about making burgers but you don’t really eat so…”

“I could have watched you eat,” Cas offered and Dean’s head snapped up, as he glared at the angel.

“Dammit, Cas. That’s just weird and it wouldn’t have been much of a date if…” Dean stopped as he realized the word he had just blurted out. To his luck, Cas didn’t seem to mind. On the other hand, Cas smiled brighter than Dean had ever seen. To be honest, his smile might have been able to replace the sun for all Dean knew.  

“A date? Doesn’t one person usually ask the other to go on one of those?” Cas asked, playing innocent. Again, had Dean not been so out of it he would have recognized the playfulness in his voice or the teasing glimmer in his eyes. Instead, he just got flustered, and even more unsure of himself. Maybe he should have asked him first?

“I… Well yeah… If you don’t wanna I guess I can take this down…” Dean stammered, reaching out to the lights before he felt Cas’ hand on his shoulder. The handprint might have healed up both that didn’t mean Dean didn’t feel it. Especially not when Cas touched it. It felt like an invisible bond, burned right into Dean’s soul. A connection Dean was sure would never go away. He sure didn’t want it too.

“Don’t do that, Dean,” Cas voice was soft and quiet, making Dean turn to look at him. The hunter sucked in a breath not realizing how close Cas had come to him.

“No? You wan…” Dean started but was interrupted by Cas’ lips crashing against his, bumping their foreheads together in the process. Dean was laughing when he pulled back rubbing his head.

“What the hell, man?”

“Sorry… I thought… On dates, people usually kiss… I just assumed…” Cas stuttered, taking a step back but he didn’t get far before Dean followed him stepping forward.

“They do. They just don’t give each other a concussion,” Dean teased all of a sudden feeling a hell of a lot more confident, knowing that Cas was on the same page as him. He gently cupped Cas face, smiling when his angel lit up, clearly relieved Dean wasn’t rejecting him. Dean leaned in, tilting his head slightly letting Cas close the gap and put his arms around his hunter’s waist.

The kiss was tender and filled with promise, lighting a small light of happiness and hope inside both their hearts. It had been a long bumpy road, but it was all worth it to be standing in each other’s arms. Dean had no idea what life would bring. Most likely heaps of trouble and tribulations, but he no longer doubted there would be bright days too. For the first time in Dean’s life, he looked forward to the future. A future with his angel.  


End file.
